Another High School Drama
by TheCastleOfLionsAndPaladins
Summary: Rose Thomas. Alphonse Elric. Winry Rockbell. Edward Elric. LanFan. Ling Yao. Russel Tringham. Watch as these 7 individuals go through the dramas of high school, from over protective fathers to military nut-job teachers at every corner. Based on the plot of the movie 10 Things I Hate About You.


In the grate country of Amestris, there is a village that specializes in giving it's residents a taste of the Military Life; this place is called Resembool and it was founded by the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. Here, everyone has a secret they'd rather keep hidden or memories they'd rather forget. Everyone was either placed here at a young age by someone in the military who decided to turn them into soldiers instead of leaving them for dead or were members of a militaristic family.

Russell Tringham was a member of the second type while Winry Rockbell, Rose Thomas, Edward Elric, Ling Yao and Lan-Fan Smithen were of the first kind. And they were about to have one more of their kind join them and, unintentionally, brake all the rules that had been laid down by what was considered the law.

* * *

At the great school of Resembool High, crowds of teenagers and teachers alike gathered for another "fun" day of "learning". While a gang of hockey players practiced near the front of the school, a group of teenage girls with too many nose and ear piercings and tattoos chatted like lunatics. All the other odd-one-out students talked about their weekend in their gangs of friends while the band geeks performed a song to suit the current mood of the area they were in; in this case "Bad Reputation" by Avril Lavigne. Everyone here belonged in some form of group-

SHRED! "Hey!"

-except for her. The blonde girl with the bright blue eyes and was wearing her hair in a high ponytail and having her bangs on the side of her face with a wing-like fringe over her forehead. Her skin was light peach. She wore a black jacket with sleeves just over her wrists and stopped just below her ribs. A white sleeveless shirt and black mini-skirt accompanied the outfit and was completed by a pair of black knee-length boats.

Why was this girl so different to her fellow students? This was no girl, as far as everyone on campus was concerned, this was a beast that no one could even dare to stand in the same room as without shivering in fear.

This creature was Winry Rockbell: The Rebelling Beast of Resembool High that everyone was too scared to even look at.

As the blonde crumpled up the poster for the stupidest event of the school year, Prom, one of the girls dared to approach her about it.

"HEY!" The girl shrieked, "Not everyone is a monster, Winry, some of us just want to be normal!"

This girl was the only one in the entire school who could ever speak to this beast without shivering in fear. She had deeply tanned skin, dark chocolate hair that reached her mid-back and pink bangs framing the sides of her rather pretty face. Her eyes were a deep blue color, gentle and kind, but held an undiscovered strength in their depths.

This is Winry's polar opposite; Rose Thomas. Very unlike the blonde girl, Rose was a friendly and approachable girl with a smile to match her kind spirit. There wasn't a person on campus who didn't like her, except Winry, and what else have I forgot to mention….hummmmm…. Oh yeah!

Winry and Rose were sisters.

Winry scowled at her sister, "Who'd wanna go to something as stupid and ridiculous as prom?"

"Because it's fun! We get to be with our friends and boyfriends and get to dance with them!" Rose argued back.

Winry huffed and walked away, muttering, "I'm not even going to bother having this conversation with you again, Thomas."

"Likewise, Rockbell." Rose muttered as she too walked away.

From his place with his friends, a boy smirked at the exchange. His sandy blonde hair was curled over one of his light blue eyes that shined with pride and skin the colour of ripe peaches. He wore a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark denim dungarees. His shoes were flat and brown, plain like the rest of his cloths but his entire being radiated of indomitable self-confidence.

This cocky bas-I mean, this guy is Russel Tringham; popular and rich boy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to date. His father, Nash Tringham, was a scientist working for the government so he had it slightly better than most occupants of the school.

"Those two can never calm down, can they?" He chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the campus in a corner behind the school's front, there was a boy there hanging with some punkish looking teens.

He had long golden hair in a braid that reached his shoulder blades and bangs framing his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he left a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. With matching eyes and tanned skin from a life in gentle sunbeams to complete the look. He wore black elevator shoes, leather pants, a sleeveless black shirt with a black jacket that had silver lining along the edges, white wrist-length gloves and a red hooded jacket with tails to his knees and a black Flamel on the back.

This guy is Edward Elric; a protagonist of this series and already an official member of the military as the State Alchemist with the title of Fullmetal, which he had earned when he was 12-years-old.

He smirked towards the three punkish looking guys surrounding him, "Come on, guys, do we have to do this the hard way? All I did was give the answer to a question in class the other day that you all were too stupid to answer."

"You shut up, Elric!" One of the punks hissed.

"We're gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!" Another added.

"Yeah!" The last said, stupidly.

Edward sighed as if he was already tired of them and shrugged, "Fine, it's your funeral."

With that, the only sound that could be heard were the sound of metal and skin connecting with skin, the howls of the punkish idiots and Edward's taunts.

Finally, we turn our attention to the front of the school where a boy with golden hair, greyish eyes, tanned skin like Edward's and a gentle smile stood. He was dressed in a light blue shirt, a tanned short-sleeved jacket, denim jeans and brown shoes of his own. He carried an air to him that had presence, but wasn't over powering or over confident; it radiated with kindness and selflessness.

This is Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother and will be the kind but cool boy of the series. He was new to the school, this was his first day in fact, and boy was he ready to face it.

… At least, he hopped so.


End file.
